Celebratory Moment
by xIcexQueenX07x
Summary: My first Troypay story ever! After a performance, Troy visits Sharpay in her dressing room.


The applause from the crowd echoed down the hallway and almost to her dressing room, but not quite. Once the door was closed, nothing could be heard thanks to how thick the doors and walls were. There she sat, the applause stopping right outside the door, and her in her chair looking as immaculate as ever, staring at herself in the mirror and smiling. An actual smile, too, not the one she put on all the time, in front of everyone to show that everything was fine. This smile was due to how exhilarating it was to be on the stage tonight, how amazing it felt to get the lead role this time around, instead of Troy and Gabriella. The spotlight was hers, always would be.

A knock was heard at the door, her blonde head turning to look at it, wondering who it could be. Everyone who was everyone knew that bothering her after a performance was a no. Unless you were her brother, of course.

Sharpay made her way over to the door, opening it slowly and found none other then Troy Bolton standing there, a big smirk on his face. She didn't know the captain of the basketball team that well and wasn't sure what that smirk meant, but something stirred in her upon seeing it.

"Troy," she mumbled, sounding a bit surprised. "I believe you have the wrong dressing room. Gabriella is in with everyone else."

"I know."

She was a bit confused. Troy Bolton coming to see her? Every attempt she had tried to get him to be hers just never worked out, never happened and now he was here to see her? What was the catch.

Before she could blink, she heard the door slam shut and she was thrust against it, his lips crashing against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue pushed past her lips, battling against hers.

"Troy!"

She was pressed harder against the door when she said his name. "Shut up!"

Not needing to be told twice, she shut up, his lips on hers again. In a flash her shirt was off and his hands were at her back, undoing her bra and sliding it down her arms, his lips nipping his way down her neck, biting down hard where shoulder met neck. For the first time ever, Sharpay Evans was absolutely speechless, her mouth open, but not making any noise.

"Take off my clothes," he muttered, nipping at her ear as he guided her hands to his shirt. At first, she fumbled, but managed to get his shirt off and threw it the floor to join her discarded clothes and let her hands slide down his chest, nails scratching a path down to the button and zipper of his pants, eliciting a shiver from him. "Faster!" Complying, her hands undid the belt, button and pulled the zipper down as quickly as she could.

He stopped her hands as she was about to push his pants all the way down, putting pressure on them. "I want you to strip…now!"

This was a completely different side of Troy she had never seen before and wasn't sure if it was good or not. But the moment he released her hands, she nodded and swayed her hips to music only she could hear. First went the skirt, pushing it down her legs and stepping out of it and all was left on her was her thong, which she saw made him smirk.

Something possessed her then, she walked forward and pushed him into the chair she had been sitting in only moments ago. Throwing a leg over his lap, she straddled him, but didn't sit all the way down on him, instead urged him to arch up so she could take his pants and boxers off in one go, stopping at his ankles. "I want you to touch me, Troy. No holding back. I won't break."

His hands instantly went to her hips, his fingers digging into them and she let out a little gasp, biting down on her lip. She was waiting for him to touch lower, to slide her thong completely off and throw it to the floor. As if he read her thoughts, his hands slid down, past her waist and rubbed her thighs, making her bit harder on her lip. "I know what you're going to do, Sharpay and I want you to do it. Slowly."

With a glare his way, she was pushed off his lap to a standing position. Turning around, she teased him by slowly removing her thong and wiggling her backside as she slid them down her long legs and stepped out of them. Upon turning around, she smirked, straddling him again and grinding her hips against his. Her motions were stopped though when his hands held her down.

Troy gave her a grin, squeezing her tightly and leaned in to place a bruising kiss on her lips. That got her to raise herself up, then lower herself down on him, a loud moan that was cut off by his mouth escape.

He thrust his hips to the rhythm she set, nipping along her jaw and coming to bite again at her neck, this time making sure he left a mark. It wasn't long before he felt her pace get faster and then felt her nails dig into his back, followed by a long, drawn out moan as she came, her walls clenching around him, making him cum two thrusts after her.

They sat there for a few minutes after everything was done before he pushed her off of him and began getting dressed. She stumbled slightly before gathering her clothes and got dressed. Once they were both dressed, she walked toward him, his arms coming to wrap around her waist and drawing her close, kissing her deeply and roughly once more before pulling away and smirking down at her.

She pushed him away, towards the door, opening it up to shoo him away. "You been back here long enough, Troy."

"No one's caught on yet, Sharpay."

"They will soon enough. Now go before Gabriella comes looking for you again. I don't want her to almost walk in again."

He smiled at that, both eyebrows raising in amusement. "You love the thrill," he muttered, kissing her again before leaving.

"I do," she agreed, watched him walking away.


End file.
